Fate
by Macy May
Summary: Will they find love, or won't they? One-shot.


Title: Fate

Pairing: Neville x Luna

Summary: Will they find love, or won't they? One-shot.

Warnings: Don't like it, don't read it.

Rating: T, just to be safe.

"H-h-hi, L-L-Luna" stuttered Neville nervously as he was her.

"Hello, Neville." Luna said with a smile. Neville always had some trouble with talking to people in general. Although talking to Luna, well, that was near impossible for Neville.

"H-how are y-you?" questioned Neville, he thought that now was as good a time as any to start a conversation.

"I am quite well, although the wrakspurts have been buzzing around a bit more lately. How are you Neville?"

"I-I'm good, but do you think you could tell me a bit more a-about what wrakspurts are?"

"Of course I can Neville!" Luna exclaimed. Neville was delighted be her response and knew he had found something that put an amazing sparkle in her eye that he could talk to her about. As Luna spoke he listened to every word he could, he didn't want to miss any fact about something Luna obviously loved.

Once she had said every bit of information she had about wrakspurts, Luna giggled and quietly said.

"I'm sorry if I bored you with all of that, Neville."

"You didn't bore me! I thought it was amazing!"

"Did you really? I can tell you about other creatures as well, if you would like."

"Sure, I would l-love that!" Neville was ecstatic that he could listen to Luna talk more. When Luna finished speaking for the second time she decided to ask Neville a question.

"What creature is your favourite, Neville?"

"I c-can't choose, e-each is so a-amazing in its own w-way." Responded Neville quietly.

"I agree." Luna said with a surprisingly shy smile. This confused Neville a little, made him that that maybe, just maybe Luna liked him too. At that moment thought, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to where they were sitting in the Great Hall.

"Hey Neville, Luna" said Hermione once they reached the two sitting students.

"Hello." Luna and Neville responded simultaneously. The two stopped and looked at each other, then laughed and looked back to the three standing before them.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt, you looked like you were having a great conversation, but Luna, we need your help. Actually, we your help too, Neville."

"What could _I_ be able to help you with?" Neville asked, shocked that they needed him.

"Neville, I think you underestimate yourself way too much" admitted Luna.

"Yeah, you do." Ron and Harry agreed with Luna.

"Luna, we need you to help us find some Thestrals, Harry isn't quite sure where to look. Neville we need you to help us find a plant that will allow us to breathe under water."

"The one gave to me during the tri-wizard tournament" explained Harry.

"I can tell you all where to find the Thestrals, it's actually quite simple once you know." Luna continued to explain to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Neville quietly stood and went to find some Gillyweed.

"Wait for me, Neville. I'll come with you!" yelled Luna once she saw him start to walk away.

"I d-didn't realize you w-would want to come with me, Luna. I'm s-sorry I didn't wait."

"Oh, that's alright Neville, I should have said something before." Luna said this with a soft smile that made his heart swell with hope.

"Okay, well I n-need to go to the Herbology room, I know that Professor Sprout j-just finished growing some and w-wouldn't notice a little missing" explained Neville.

The two continued to walk in silence until they reached the Herbology room. Neville realized just moments after opening the door for Luna that Professor Sprout was in the room.

"Hello Neville, and Hello Luna, what brings you here at this time of day?" questioned Professor Sprout, she didn't sound accusatory so they knew she was only curious.

"I had been looking for you actually. I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind if I could use a small bit of your Gillyweed." Neville was able to tell this half-lie quite well.

"Oh, of course you may dear, take as much as you need, but if you don't mind my asking, why?"

"I wanted to study how it worked a little more in depth."

"Well alright, you know where it is, do tell me if you learn anything new." Professor Sprout said with a smile as she left the two alone. Once she was out the door Neville led Luna over to the cabinet where the Gillyweed was stored in a container.

"Should we grab enough for three people?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, that's w-what I was going to d-do." Neville said with a small smile.

"Alright." Luna saw a large jar labelled 'Gillyweed' so she grabbed it from the cabinet. Luna didn't know how much one person needed, let alone three, so she held the jar out to Neville. He took it from her and grabbed out enough for three people then put the jar back in the same spot that Luna had taken it from. The two teens left the Herbology room in silence. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were already back, waiting in the Great Hall for Neville and Luna. Neville handed the Gillyweed and said quietly.

"I didn't know how much you would need so I took enough foe three people."

"Thank you, so much Neville. I completely forgot to ask enough for all three of us." Hermione said gratefully.

"it's not a problem, I figured that even if you didn't need that amount, that it would be good to have some extra just in case."

"Yeah, thanks Neville. Well, we should get going guys" responded Ron. The trio left and Luna and Neville were once again alone.

"Umm, Neville I was wondering if you wanted to...play a game" said Luna in a shy voice.

"W-what kind o-of game?" stuttered Neville in return.

"It's kind of like Twenty-Questions, but both of us have to answer each question asked."

"Sure, why n-not"

"Alright, I'll start. What is your favourite class? Mine is Care of Magical Creatures." Luna said this with a smile on her face and anticipation in her eyes.

"Herbology is m-my favourite. Umm, what's your favourite colour? Mine is green." This made Luna stopped to think for a moment, as though she was having an internal battle about colours.

"There are just so many to choose from! My favourite is...blue. A very vibrant electric blue" she said this like she had thought long and hard about it and was very pleased with her answer.

"Okay, my turn. Do you like me? I don't mean just as a friend, either...because I like you, I like you a lot." She said this in a very quiet, shy, un-Luna-like way. Almost as though she was afraid of Neville's answer.

He didn't answer for a minute, in what seemed like shocked silence. Luna began to cry and stood from the bench, but as this happened, Neville snapped out of his trance. He grabbed Luna's waist and turned her to face him, then he took both of her hands in one of his. Luna was looking towards the ground but Neville could see tears falling down her cheeks. With his empty hand he lifted her face to look at him, once she did he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Luna."

"I, I love you too, Neville."


End file.
